Jumping Ship
by TextlessNovel
Summary: Their eyes clashed together, melting and hardening like perfect steel. "Too damn loyal, eh Zoro? We've become the dogs of men." And it made him think what the duty of being a first mate entails.


**Summary:** Their eyes clashed together, melting and hardening like perfect steel. "Too damn loyal, eh Zoro. We've become the dogs of men." And it made him think, what the duty of being a first mate entails. A collection of Benn Beckman and Roronoa Zoro misadventures.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Jumping Ship**

1: Steel Barrels

* * *

Zoro watched as Luffy leaned against the drunken leader of the Red-Haired Pirates, half asleep. His goofy captain was exhausted from today's misadventures, just like the other members of the crew. Zoro glanced around; he could make out the Crap-Cook, Chopper, and Brook lying in a tangled bunch a few feet away, already conked out on the island's white sand.

Nami and Robin had already gone back to the ship for the night, having had their fill of the party. Usopp and Franky were over with Usopp's dad, talking and laughing with some of the older liar's crewmates. His stories were even more excessive than his long-nosed son's. A small smile came to Zoro's lips against his will and he wiped it away with another long swig of the strong rum in his hand.

They'd run into the Red-Haired Pirates early that day when they'd docked on the island, and shortly after that all hell broke loose. Trying to keep up with Luffy was hard enough, but trying to keep up with Luffy while he was with Shanks was nearly impossible. Luffy had been ecstatic to see the older one-armed man again. In fact, Luffy had been so ecstatic to see his hero that Zoro had to eventually ask himself _Why_ Luffy considered that man his hero at all. The one-armed, red-haired, drunken joke of a pirate had done nothing but criticizes, laugh at, and give the kid way too much alcohol. They both had Trouble as their lover and Zoro didn't know who was cheating on whom.

Zoro massaged his forearm gingerly where he'd blocked an attack for Luffy from some weird meaty animal. It didn't even taste that good. Not that Luffy had any problem cleaning off the carcass with his sickening appetite. Zoro stole another glance at his rubber captain, now curled up beneath Shank's coat and clutching his treasured straw hat tightly. He looked more childish than he normally did. Shanks was looking down at the boy in his lap fondly, a bottle of rum still clutched in his right fist.

"They go way back."

Zoro jumped, sloshing his drink up the sides of his mug. He looked up as an older man, with long graying hair, and pitch black rifle strung across his shoulders, sat down across from him on the other side of the dying fire. Zoro couldn't place the man's face with a name. His head was buzzing tenderly, making him forget, and making him not really care either way.

"Hn. I don't think he should have given Luffy all that to drink." Zoro muttered, looking back and forth between the insane pirate captains. He shook the extra spilt liquor that sloshed too high off his hand, and winced as it made the gash on his arm sting even more. Maybe he should have let Chopper stitch it up after all.

"Ah, he'll be fine. Sometimes Shanks doesn't know when to quit, but I betcha' most of what he gave the kid was watered down juice." The man laughed softly, "It's rare for my Captain to go a night without a party, so by now our drink rations are pretty low."

Zoro snorted, "Huh, imagine that, sounds too familiar. Now I know where Luffy gets it from. He's got the same insatiable thirst for meat." Zoro almost laughed, but didn't. He schooled his expression and let his eyes meander uncomfortably as he felt the gunman watching him, and then glanced back. They watched each other silently for a moment. Zoro studied the other man's appearance, taking mental notes on his long salt and pepper hair, sharp nose, and finely sculpted cheeks. Zoro noticed the short wrinkles under the man's eyes that were probably from lack of sleep and his broad chest that showed off promising upper body strength.

Zoro crossed his arms over his own slightly-less broad chest. There was a difference in their arm muscles, which probably indicated a difference in their strength. The gun that glinted black and red in the firelight gave Zoro some idea that this man's power lied in heaving and holding and swinging heavy objects, but not like swords. Zoro's arms were more sculpted, leaner, to assure that he could move them back and forth easily and slice the air around him with his cherished weapons.

No, this man definitely wasn't a swordsman. Zoro slouched then, eyes unconsciously floating towards the firewood. Flickers of red and orange sucked at the burnt sticks, but were unable to grow into bigger flames.

"So, you're Luffy's first mate. Ex-pirate hunter is what I heard."

The swordsman blinked, running a hand through his short green hair. "Yeah, that's right. Mostly." Zoro turned back to stare at the calm man across from him. Their gazes met, both of their steel eyes clashing. "Uh, Roronoa Zoro."

The older man's thin lips quirked into an expression that Zoro placed between amused and gentlemanly, but not teasing; he folded his arms neatly in front of him, keeping his eyes locked with Luffy's swordsman's. "Benn Beckman. It's a pleasure, Zoro."

Something clicked in Zoro's buzzed mind. He pursed his lips, realization dawning. "So, you're Benn, huh? Luffy mentioned you were a friend of that red-hair guy." Zoro bounced his foot up and down, fighting the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Did he?" Benn sighed wistfully, "I've been following Shanks for a long time, the longest of anyone else in our rambunctious crew. I can't not follow him anymore." Zoro nodded once, hesitantly showing the other first mate that he understood.

Benn looked at Zoro, noticing the young man's guarded gaze and stern features. He reminded Benn of a wounded animal, or maybe an offended one. A shark who got his nose bashed in one too many times. "How's that wound?"

Zoro cocked his head for a moment before his throbbing arm redirected the question to make more sense. The swordsman turned his arm slightly, hoping to hide most of the red soaked bandage from view. "I've had worse."

Benn's expression turned a little more serious, but his eyes never left Zoro's steely ones, and the staring contest went on. Zoro's pride wouldn't let him glance away, even though he felt uncomfortable from being scrutinized so heavily.

Benn finally sighed, breaking eye contact first and lowering his head tiredly. Zoro could see the other's smile, hidden in shadows, but still noticeable. "Too damn loyal, eh Zoro. We've become the dogs of men." Beckman paused for a minute before reaching in his over shirt pocket and pulling out an aspirin bottle. "Here, take two."

Zoro blinked, and caught the small bottle that had been thrown at his head. He didn't know if these painkillers would mess up whatever medicine Chopper already had flowing through him, but after a short debate and a jolt of pain shooting through his bicep, he realized that it couldn't really hurt. "Thanks." He muttered, as he popped off the little white cap.

Benn watched the swordsman down two pills, washing them back with the rest of his ale. The younger man's indifferent and rationale behavior reminded him of himself. Being the level-headed one in a crew that made that word, level-headed, a heroic feat every day took some kind of courage. That little Monkey had chosen well. His crew seemed to be hand-picked, and not missing a beat.

"If you ever need any advice," Benn started, and he could feel Zoro's curious eyes on him again. The boy had a determined spirit and an unwavering aura. "I think I've got at least a few years on you, kid." He paused to let out a short bark of laughter, "And I've always got one free ear open."

Zoro nodded, tilting his head at the genuine offer. He watched as the older first mate's hand came to rest on an 'X' shaped scar crossing his left temple. Zoro narrowed his eyes at it. He wondered vaguely if each line had been marked separately, or if one came after the other. He tore his eyes away reluctantly, sheathing the thoughts in his mind to draw out later. He felt Beckman's steely eyes crossing over him and lifted his face to meet the other's calculating gaze.

"We have to keep on our toes, especially with those two for Captains." Benn smirked.

Zoro let out a small hum. He hardly thought anything of it then, just a kind offer between two fellow allied pirate crews, between two crazy first mates with two crazy captains. But to blow Benn's offer off as nothing would be naive, and so the aspiring World's Best Swordsman took it to heart.

"Ya know," Zoro spoke before he could catch himself, not knowing where the words were coming from, maybe from the empty bottle of grog that was slipping through his fingers. "I sort of like being a dog. Beats the lone wolf, don't you think?"

Benn smiled a little at that, and then chuckled. "You're a good man, kid." Zoro watched the gunman stand up with a barely hidden groan, and noticed him nursing his right thigh. "Mihawk was right about you." Zoro's eyes widened as he stared, breath hitching. "And so was the kid." Benn nodded towards Luffy, but the swordsman didn't even blink. That name rolling so casually off of the older man's tongue had Zoro feeling like the cat that caught it. Curiosity was killing him. He urged Beckman to say more with his eyes, and felt his heart surge with some awkward adrenaline.

When Benn stretched and readjusted his gun strap across his shoulder Zoro's mouth fell open. His head pounded painfully as his brain worked to process some sort of exclamation, or question, a response of any kind would do! Zoro closed his mouth again, soundlessly. Words weren't coming. Dammit!

"Well, good night Zoro. It was nice getting a chance to finally meet you."

Zoro wanted to break something, or cry. But as it was, he wasn't able to function properly at the moment. Maybe it was the painkillers, mixed with the alcohol, and paired with the woozy pain that was obstructing his thought process so badly. He wanted to ask about Mihawk. He wanted to know what Mihawk had said about him. He craved it, like his body craved blood or sleep after a hard battle. He craved to hear about the man he longed to beat like Luffy craved adventure. It was a chance that could help him achieve his dream, a chance that could give him a lead towards his lifelong obsession. And that chance was currently yawning and getting ready to turn in for the night!

Zoro cursed himself mentally, frustrated.

And finally, _finally_ when Zoro was able to swallow the lump in his throat, and Beckman had stopped at the grunt he'd made, Zoro could have dropped his two ton weight on himself, because the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Yeah, you too." And then for some weird unknown reason, he fucking _smiled_ and said. "Good night."

* * *

**++OooO++**

**

* * *

**

Roronoa Zoro did not get drunk very often. His tolerance for alcohol was through the roof. So when he woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the feeling of fire engulfing his eyelids, he panicked for a moment.

Memories of the night before were slow to return to him, but he remembered the Red Haired Pirates. Luffy being unusually troublesome, and Shanks supporting it. He remembered the fight with the overgrown bear-rhino in the woods and then drinking. Drinking a lot. Getting drunk, and then the fuzzy conversation he had with Shank's first mate guy, and his heart pounding, and Mihawk. Something about Mihawk and dogs, and then a really big blank. Everything was sort of fuzzy. Reality and fantasy were too well blended together.

Zoro curled his toes, feeling an unfamiliar sort of ache in his limbs. It was a soreness that he hadn't felt in a while, indicating that he'd pushed himself too hard yesterday, and his body would repay him for it by not responding as well as he'd like it to. His first instinct was to jump up and train even harder, that would teach his body to resist. Just needed more training.

A sudden pounding in his skull interrupted his train of thought and a bright light flashed behind his eyelids for a brief moment. Zoro fell short of jumping out of bed and starting his intense workout session. It didn't seem like he'd be partaking in it anytime in the very near future. The smell of breakfast invaded his senses then and his stomach rolled with nausea. Zoro didn't really know how he could tell, but something told him that Sanji wasn't the one preparing food this morning.

He twisted around inside the sleeping bag that he hadn't remembered crawling in to, trying to find a more comfortable position that would relieve pressure on his head and stomach at the same time. He failed to find any such position. Zoro nearly pouted, and with an almost unmanly groan, sat up. Where the hell was Chopper? He needed something for his head before he puked. The swordsman cracked an eye open with care, wary of the blinding sun that he could feel lurking against his face, and looked around for the familiar brown fuzz that was his doctor.

He twitched a little inside when the first person he saw was the cook. Sanji was curled on his side about a foot away, still sleeping hard. Zoro ran a hand across his own face, stopping to rub at his tender eyes. He couldn't see anyone else around. Sleeping bags and blankets were vacated, and the smell of food seemed to be out of range, even though the smell was stronger than he would have liked.

Looked like it was just him and the idiot love cook.

Zoro let out a sigh, and with a hasty decision drove the ball of his foot into the cook's back. The wake-up call was priceless. The cook jerked upright with a curse, eyes wide and breath startled and uneven. He twisted his head from side to side in alarm before his eyes landed on Zoro. The transformation in Sanji's surprised annoyance, to his disgusted exasperation was pretty amusing. The blonde let out a groan of his own before collapsing in on himself. Sanji held his own head in his hands for a moment before turning around and narrowing his eyes at the swordsman. "Morning, Asshole."

Zoro gave a lop-sided grin, "Slacking off, Cook?"

The way Sanji cringed told Zoro that he was feeling less than a hundred percent and he was sure that the weird sense of triumph he felt because of that was wrong on so many levels of humanity. "Shut the hell up, Marimo. Not in the damn mood." Sanji fell back against the blankets he'd been curled up in, massaging his temples roughly.

"Party a little too hard, curly-brow?"

"Go to hell."

"You first."

"Damn it." Sanji shuddered, and pounded a fist against his head. Zoro smirked gently, but suppressed his urge to laugh. His own head didn't feel especially awesome either, but it didn't take away all of his fun at seeing the cook with a tiny dent in his ego. "I feel like shit."

Zoro made a small unconcerned hum in the back of his throat. "D'ya know where Chopper is?"

"Down with the others for breakfast." Sanji whispered back, Zoro thought he'd heard a waver in the cook's tone but shook it off. "Go get some if you want."

"Who's cookin'? Smell makes me wanna hurl."

"Don't talk about food or barf," Sanji muttered, and for a deal sealer added a soft, "please."

Zoro sent him a pitying stare. It was apparent that the cook wasn't feeling too hot. He watched Sanji curling up again in his sleeping bag from the corner of his eye.

"Whassa matter with you?"

"Got really sick early this morning." Sanji muttered back. The fact that he didn't even try to mask the miserable tone in his voice sort of worried Zoro.

The green haired pirate paused. "I didn't think you went too overboard last night." He murmured back. He could see Sanji fisting a hand through his blonde bangs, sweeping them back from his face and then tugging them back into place with jerky precision. "Just a hangover?"

The cook stayed silent until Zoro thought he wasn't going to answer him at all. "Migraine." The mutter finally came, and Zoro found himself worming his legs out of his blanket cocoon and scooting himself in his Nakama's direction before he could stop himself.

"You okay?" Zoro's surprise at his own question probably mirrored Sanji's. He could see the blonde's wide blue eye, peeking back at him, until Zoro just shrugged. "I don't even remember falling asleep last night." He reached out a hand, tentatively touching Sanji's shoulder before sliding it down to his back and stopping there to massage circles into the cook's spine.

"Mmm." Sanji groaned at the strong hand moving over him, he turned a little more on his front to give Zoro better access to his stiff back. The swordsman's touch was soothing, and Sanji was sure it was only because he was feeling ill, but damn, the guy had powerful hands. "You were all tangled up in front of the fire. That Beckman guy moved ya so your neck wouldn't get kinked." He felt Zoro pause when he mentioned the other first mate's name, before continuing to knead with both hands. Sanji moaned again, feeling his head whirling, and his tense muscles melting. "Idiot, get so wasted, can't even fight like that."

Zoro snorted at the cook's remark. "I'm not the one who drinks on top of a headache."

"Shaddup," Sanji sneered, reveling in Zoro's touches when the swordsman's hands nipped at the base of his neck and then up towards his throbbing scalp.

A few more beats of silence passed. Zoro's dark eyes flitted over sanji's thin shoulders and neck, still arched slightly against the pain in his head. The cook usually only fell victim to bad migraines when the weather climate changed too fast, at least that's what Chopper thought, and Nami predicted. So, Zoro ventured to guess that the humid jungle climate they were in now differed a lot from the windy forests they'd left behind just a day and a half ago.

With the Grand Line doing one eighties in weather conditions constantly, it was a curious thing the cook wasn't always in bad shape. Maybe it had something to do with the stress level of their latest fights. Or maybe it was just that time of the month. Zoro smirked. Sanji did seem crabbier than usual…

"Can't you just smoke it off, Cook?"

"Can drinking enough vodka make your wounds heal faster?" Sanji scoffed, and flipped onto his back. Zoro crawled up to sit behind the cook's head. He reached out and jabbed his thumbed gently into the cook's temples, beginning another slow, circular massage there. The cook had a point. He probably just needed to sleep this off like he usually did. Sleep didn't sound half bad to Zoro. His own head was still pounding, like it always did after he drank fruity wine, and it was always something only a good nap would cure.

The swordsman exhaled deeply and turned his concentration from his own hangover aches back to the cook. He shifted his hands a little, letting his thumbs caress the sides of the cook's head a little deeper. "How's this feel?"

Sanji let out a soft moan. "Robin-chwan's better at it than you." He jibed, but the soft sighs that he couldn't hold back gave Zoro enough leeway to keep going.

"Yeah, and Robin has hands coming out of her breasts." Zoro deadpanned.

The only reaction he got out of Sanji for that was a low growl and a clenched fist pounding the ground they were sitting on. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek. "You're really hurting, huh?"

The cook didn't answer, not that Zoro expected him to, but the blonde's breathing was heavy and his eyebrows would furrow every couple minutes. Zoro thought Sanji might be more comfortable back on the ship, but the fresh air was nice, and this place was quiet enough, aside from the random shouts that would arise from outside their little circle of trees on the beach where their crew and Shank's crew was having breakfast.

An urge of nausea returned to Zoro at about the same time Sanji started to doze off again, and Zoro's hands faltered, before slacking completely. He breathed harshly through his nose for a moment, fighting the urge to gag until he couldn't take it anymore. "Damn." He cussed and heard Sanji's way too girly sigh, which Zoro would have to tease him about later, as he made his way to his feet. Zoro's steps were unsteady when he tried to walk but he made it to the side of the clearing soon enough, and stood there panting.

Wind whistled past his ear in a quiet laughter that made his knees nearly buckle. Zoro reached out and gripped onto a neighboring palm tree. He felt the smooth bark beneath his sweaty palms, and then a little voice inside his head saying "What if Mihawk saw you now?" The simple thought startled him. He wasn't ready for a fight now. He was weak and ready to puke his guts out. Zoro gripped his forehead with his free hand as the wind rushed past him again, taunting and teasing, the breeze calling him weak. He gagged violently, and triggered the painful process of emptying his belly of anything he hadn't digested since late last night.

Zoro was busy heaving his guts into the bushes for about the fourth time when an unwanted smell greeted him from behind. He turned slightly, hand shaking as he wiped his mouth across the back of it, before lifting his eyes to find the man from last night. Benn was standing there with a canteen stretched out to him and Zoro noticed a covered plate sitting on a rock a couple feet away. His stomach leaped threateningly when he thought about was under that tin foil.

"I think I'm right to assume you don't want any breakfast this morning."

Zoro took the offered canteen, craving water. "Damn right. Give it to Luffy." Zoro croaked, and leaned his forearm against the palm tree he'd been using for support at his side.

"I'm actually meant to deliver that food to you and your cook," Benn said, his expression was all business, "Luffy's orders."

Zoro cursed softly and coughed. He swirled a mouthful of water around between his teeth and gums, before spitting it back out to join the remains of last night's feast and liquor.

"Did you mention to Luffy that it's probably best if we _don't_ eat right now?" Zoro scowled, swiping at his chin when water dribbled down it. "Thanks for this, though." He held up the water bottle swiftly.

Benn waved away the gratitude calmly and gave Zoro a sound pat on the back.

"Wheris Luffy anyways?" The swordsman slurred.

"He's out with Shanks, cliff climbing." Benn sighed, and rubbed at his shoulder where it felt stiff.

Zoro stood up and faced the other first mate. "Cliff climbing?"

"That's what they said."

"Of course they did. Stupid rubber idiot…"

"Yasopp and Usopp tagged along, so I don't think they can get into too much trouble."

Zoro scoffed, "Tch. Wanna bet?"

Benn pulled his lips back into a frown, "That would be a bet I'd lose." He smiled, as if there was something funny about the situation, which there was, but Zoro didn't want to think about it.

The swordsman slumped, he guessed he should check on Sanji one more time before leaving to go Luffy hunting. He glanced around a bit, feeling the need for a shower, and taking in the long row of palm trees that separated the beach into different sections. There was the circular nest looking spot where they'd camped out that night, another circular cutout that Zoro was standing in now, and the beach just outside the trees. If Zoro thought about it, the sections looked like nests. Really big nests. And he didn't care to find out who lived in them.

When Zoro returned to where he'd left the cook, he stopped, the sleeping bag was empty. In fact, the sleeping bag wasn't even there. He wrinkled his nose in confusion and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need this today. Not now.

"Zoro, are you sure you don't need to sit down for a minute?"

Zoro glanced back over his shoulder and blinked. "No, no, I'm okay." Benn was giving him a soft look. "Stupid cook is probably just messing with me. Bastard said he was sick…" Zoro grumped, scanning the clearing in front of him with a pensive frown.

Beckman couldn't help the smile that suddenly played on his lips. The situation pieced together for him quickly, and he briefly touched the young pirate's shoulder for a moment before motioning to him. "Come here, I think he's over this way. It's easy to get turned around with these tall trees everywhere."

Zoro blinked and nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. These trees are pretty tall." He mused, sighing and following the older man back the way they'd came. When they passed through another row of palms, Zoro couldn't tell that clearing apart from the one they'd just left. He hoped that Benn hadn't gotten them lost.

When they passed through another row of trees, Zoro was relieved to see the blankets and sleeping bags littered around like they were when he'd left them. When he looked over to where he'd left the cook, he raised an eyebrow. The sleeping bag was there, but its' owner was currently AWOL. "Where'd that bastard—"

"I have a feeling I know where he is. Why don't we sit here and wait a while." Zoro looked over at Benn, thinking the suggestion was completely ludicrous. He watched the older man sit down on the long soft grass that was part of the clearing and found himself mirroring his actions. He still felt too lightheaded to stand for much longer anyways. The cook's whereabouts were pressed to the back of his mind momentarily, and an easy silence pressed around them.

"So, our cook said I was pretty out of it last night. So, ya know, thanks for..."

"It's really no big deal." Benn replied easily.

"…Yeah." Zoro leaned back, pressing his palms into the soft grass behind him.

"So, how's that head of yours? Ready for some of Roux's food?"

"Not just yet." Zoro gave the man a tilted look. "Roux your chef?"

"Indeed he is."

"Hm. " Zoro responded distractedly.

"The world hasn't turned on its head yet, I don't think our captain's have gotten too far." Benn said, seemingly reading Zoro's far-away thoughts.

Zoro blinked and sighed. Beckman was probably right. If they left before noon, Zoro bet he could catch up to them before Luffy got too hungry and went around trying to eat some other rampaging animal. Like yesterday with that rhino… yesterday… Zoro's eyes strayed back towards Benn's. There was something tingling on the tip of his tongue, something he'd wanted to ask but had seemed unable to last night. Zoro racked his brain, making his head pound uneasily. He closed his eyes then, breaking eye contact, and trying to make sense out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Well, look who it is." Benn's greeting had Zoro's eyes snapping open again. He glanced around, saw Sanji stumbling back through the trees. The love cook didn't look any worse than he did before from a distance. But when Sanji made it back to his sleeping bag, Zoro noticed the slight shake in his hands. Sanji glanced back at their company for a moment, lifting a hand in greeting before giving Zoro a tired glance.

The swordsman forgot about picking apart his brain for a moment and instead focused it on something easy, like irritating the love-cook. "Thought I could leave you here for a minute by yourself without you running off." Zoro commented tersely.

"Tch. Yeah, it wasn't really my choice." Sanji snapped back, his voice wavered. "I don't need to be babied anyway, Cabbage-head." He collapsed soundly back on his blue sleeping bag.

Zoro shifted around himself, coming into a crouch. "Tch. Sure, sure. Got some food for ya, crap-cook."

Sanji went mute and swiftly turned away, rolling himself in his sleeping bag tightly. "Go die." He muttered. Zoro stared at the back of his head. He noticed Benn was smirking, as if amused, from his place on the grass next to him. The swordsman frowned.

A few more moments of silence passed before Zoro exhaled deeply. "Well, better get going." He decided simply. Sanji turned his head around. Zoro noticed the sharp green tint to his skin. "Going to get our idiot captain back, Cook."

"Lost?"

Zoro shrugged, "Adventure."

"Idiot." Sanji felt his eyes slipping closed, and vaguely heard Zoro asking if he needed anything.

When the cook didn't answer back, Zoro bent to feel Sanji's forehead. It was clammy. He wiped his palm against his pants a moment later. "There's water and food at your feet, Curlicue."

Then swordsman turned to gunman, and they shared a strange look. Zoro felt that creepy easy spark as he left the cook's side and felt Benn lay a hand on his shoulder. His brain sparked with the memory of what he so badly wanted to ask about from last night. Benn had mentioned Mihawk. Mihawk acknowledging _him_. Zoro's heart thundered against his rib cage, stomach roiling in excitement rather than sickness. He made a fist, and headed for his own sleeping bag, yanking out the swords that were sleeping inside and fastening them to his hip. Zoro looked back towards Benn with a renewed spark in his eyes.

"Let's go climb some demon rocks."

**

* * *

**

a/n: Roronoa Zoro and Benn Beckman are the two pirates who I'd most like to see interact in the One Piece world, out of the characters that haven't done anything together yet. I think they could have an interesting relationship.

I know I'm bad for posting new fictions before updating, but I like to have a few projects going at once.


End file.
